effectivelywildfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 637: The Interviews, Ejections, and Injuries Edition
Date March 18, 2015 Summary Ben, Sam, and guest Jake Silverman banter about Tommy Lasorda and franchise players, then answer listener emails about interviews, ejections, and MLB information-sharing. Topics * Getting interesting interviews from players * Player ejections and playing a man short * Pitches per start and ERA * Ethical obligations for information sharing Intro Jale, "The Unseen Guest" Outro Episode outtake sound clip Banter * At a SABR Seminar auction Jake won the big to help host an Effectively Wild email show. This previously happened with another listener in Episode 376. * Tommy Lasorda was filmed dancing and singing to Turn Down for What. * Reaction to survey of team executives regarding what players they would want to start a franchise. * Bryce Harper has never faced a pitcher professionally who is younger than he is. * Review of Bryce Harper nicknames Email Questions * Jeremy: "What do you think the batting average is of getting an interesting interview when interviewing a current player? As in, getting an interesting interview is a hit and a boring one filled with stock quotes is an out. I have a theory that from a stathead perspective it's the equivalent of sac bunting a player from 1st to 2nd already. It's just a bad idea. Your odds of getting a good interview are so low that it is not worth it and your article or podcast would be better filled with nearly any other material." * Lilian (Hanover, Germany): "How would baseball change if any position player, except pitcher and catcher, that was ejected could not be replaced until the next inning or even the next game? Would player ejections disappear? As you probably know this is the rule in soccer, yet often the penalty is worth it considering the alternative to breaking a rule. Would that ever be the case in baseball too?" * Jeremy: "With more and more teams losing pitchers to torn UCLs the team that is able to keep its pitcher healthy is going to have an enormous advantage over everyone else. However if a team were to develop a system that was proven to prevent elbow injuries would they be under any ethical obligation to share their information with the public? It would seem cruel to allow pitchers to continue to suffer from torn UCLs, especially high school pitchers, if you figured out a way to prevent it. Would MLB put pressure on the team to release their information knowing it damaged the sport when so many of its starts are hurt for a year at a time?" Play Index * Sam wanted to see which pitchers had the fewest pitchers per start since 2000. * In 2002 Jose Lima had 12 starts and threw fewer than 71 pitches per start. * In 2002 Greg Maddux threw 78.8 pitches per start but had a 2.26 ERA. Notes * Sam, on Tommy Lasorda singing and dancing, "It's like the moment when you're at the zoo and you see into the hippopotamus' eyes and there is no joy." * Mike Trout was the most selected player among the executives polled but three did not include trout on their list of top 3 players. * Sam thinks that in general most reporters have a low chance of getting an interesting quote from a player, but the more you have a relationship with the player or are from a respected outlet, your chances go up. In Ben's experience he has had good experiences getting a valuable quote from a player when he approaches them with a more specific question or idea. * Ben's comment to Jake before the start of the episode, "Getting a look at how the sausage is made here, it's not made under sanitary conditions." Links * Effectively Wild Episode 637: The Interviews, Ejections, and Injuries Edition * Here's Lasorda singing 'Turn Down for What' by Brett Smiley * Kill This Nickname by Sam Miller * More On This Week's Play Index by Sam Miller Category:Episodes Category:Guest Episodes Category:Email Episodes